


goes down with a crunch

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of these days, they're gonna get out of this shithole town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	goes down with a crunch

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #61: Bugs

Dean eventually found Cas in the parking lot, curled against one of the Impala’s tires. Mud was smeared liberally over the front of his sweater, and the right knee of his jeans had been ripped clean across the cap. That was nothing compared to the rest of him, though; scratches up each arm, a gash gleaming wetly at the bridge of his nose, and a very red, swollen eye. As Dean hurried closer, he could see that a lot of Cas’ face had been streaked a muddy gray-brown as well.

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean rushed to grab a handful of tissues from Baby’s backseat, and though he almost asked what in the world had happened, he managed to reign in the question at the last minute. It was obvious that someone had roughed Cas up good, and there was no point in speculating who it had been this time; this wasn’t one of the greatest public schools in the county, and there was no shortage of people waiting in the wings to push someone like Cas around.

“I got sick,” the other boy whispered, pointing a shaking finger in the direction of one of the few trees poking up out of the blacktop. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t wait until we got to your place.”

“That’s fine, Cas. Jesus.” Dean tried to be as gentle as he could while wiping the filth and blood from his friend’s face, but his own hands were trembling now. He was pissed – at the asshats that had done this, and a little bit at Cas too. Dean was more than happy to keep the goons away from Cas when he could, but they couldn’t be together all the time. And Dean was positive Cas could hold his own against them if he wanted to. He just _wouldn’t._

“I was watching some ladybugs, while I was waiting for you,” Cas blurted, small and guilty, like he had to act apologetic for the dumb things he liked to do. “They saw, and they, they put them, they made me eat–”

Cas pressed a fist to his mouth, pushing Dean away, and suddenly the world had taken on a red tint at the edges in Dean’s eyes. But Cas didn’t need him screaming about how disgusting those guys were, didn’t need another rant about how he should stand up to them if he wanted them to mind their own fucking business.

“C’mon, let’s go,” Dean grunted, tossing the used tissues back into the car to be cleaned up later. He slid into the driver’s seat without another word, waiting almost a full minute before Cas slipped in next to him.

Dean was pissed, sure. But when Cas stuck out a timid hand, fingers splayed in invitation over the seat, Dean still took it in his own immediately. The little squeeze he received in thanks was more than enough to cool the fire in his blood.


End file.
